Do I want You to Remember?
by House of Eros
Summary: Link and Ilia have been childhood friends for as long as he could remember. However, now that he knows what it means to be a man with Ilia, she has been taken and now he is in the constant company of a cursed imp, Midna. While she makes him want to rip his hair out sometimes, he begins having feelings for her. Since Ilia lost her memory... Does he even want her to remember?
1. The Beast

Blinking... The silver-pelted wolf stared beneath him in a comatose fashion... Only after he became fully conscious did he fully realize the direness of his situation; coming to, the canine shook his head in a disheveled fashion. What was he to do? Where was he? Why was he here? What happened to his village? What-

A sudden light, almost voluptuous giggle emerged from the darkness, pulling the warrior from his questioning, racing thoughts. His brought skull was quick to turn upwards in panic, his whip-chord swinging upwards as a defense to look tough. It was instinct, however, his eyes were set upon an impish girl... She was staring at him in an unnerving fashion before a petite fang poked out from her lips and she grinned towards him.

"I found you!" She chirped, but upon instinct, as he had done before, the beast's lips curled upwards into a feral snarl towards this stranger. "Hey now, that's no way to treat your rescuer." She scoffed and shook her head in a chiding manner.

The wolf, having no other choice, yet was curious to see what her plan was, he paused mid growl and chuffed softly before he fixed his stance, standing tall in a non-threatening position as he peered over to the imp in a wondrous manner.

"That's better." She snickered and nodded before, within the blink of an eye, disappearing into thin air.

With confusion, the wolf tilted his massive cranium and turned around, only to feel an alarming and unwelcome weight upon his back. His automatic reaction was to jump and quickly spin around in a panicked fashion.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Said the female imp, tugging at his scruff, earning a groan and he would stop bucking only to struggle to peer over at the imp. "Look here, you need me. That means you have to do _exactly_ what I say... Got it?" She asked and reluctantly, the beast calmed and scoffed as she tugged at his ears. "Good. Let's get out of here before you're found."

How did he get here..? Who was he..? What happened to him? _Where_ was he? This seemed like reality but something was... Off. Galloping throughout the dungeons of his unknown prison, he was guided sarcastically by the little imp upon his back and with reluctance he _had_ to follow her. He had no recollection of who he was and why he was in this place, feeling his confusion the twilight pixie kicked at his sides to keep him focused.

"You know, you can always hone into your sixth sense to get some clues. I'm not going to spoon feed you." The sprite scoffed as she lent him her powers to navigate the outside architecture with ease.

For a moment the hero blinked and admired the scenery if he weren't a monster he would savor the view, however noting an aura around him he frowned and closed his eyes, trying to hone into his sixth sense like the deviling mentioned. Once opening his eyes opened he stepped back seeing a soldier in front of him cowering.

"I-It looks like I'm safe for now... Oh, our poor Hyrule Castle." He whined.

 _Hyrule Castle._

That's where he was? He knew where he was now but why... Why couldn't he remember?

Now wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity... He huffed and continued onwards, squeezing into a window in the west wing. Climbing up the stairs and weaseling his snout into a door before pushing it open. Noting a hooded figure in front of him, again, he released a low growl to alert the figure he meant business. Turning to him, a feminine gasp was released from it.

"Oh calm down." The Twili commented to the wolf before glancing to the figure.

"Midna... Is this..." The feminine voice said just above a whisper.

"The hero? Some hero, he doesn't even know who he is..." The imp scoffed and the wolf glared in her direction, stepping back as the cloaked female kneeled in front of him.

"You suffered greatly... Do you remember anything?" She questioned.

The Canidae looked up to try and meet the woman's eyes but at her question, he glanced downwards and lightly shook his head.

"Surely there _must_ be something you can do for him... Princess Zelda." Midna mused and grinned.

Princess Zelda!? The shadow engulfed wolf looked up in shock as the female hesitated, reaching up and unveiling her face. It _was_ her.

"Link." Her voice echoed in his head as she reached forward. "Green tunic hero... You _must_ remember." She begged and ran her delicate palm over the intricate design of the canine, her triforce marking beginning to glow.

It all came back.

* * *

"Link!" Called the familiar voice of Talo.

"It's morning already!" Yelled Beth.

Opening his eyes, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed goat herder groaned softly and sat up out of his bed. He could never get any real sleep but at least he had the day off and he really couldn't be mad at the kids. They idolized him, he couldn't help but feel important thanks to them. Link then slid down the ladders of his home, stretching and groaning happily. It was always nice to have a day off, especially the day before his delivery to Hyrule.

Walking out of the tree house, the young man slid down the ladder onto the soft grasses, being bombarded by the kids immediately.

"Link did you hear about the slingshot at Beth's shop? She's _so_ lame she won't let us borrow it." Talo scoffed, and an argument would start before Link could get a word in.

"You _know_ I'd get in trouble for that! Just use your allowance." Beth growled.

"Our allowances are _terrible_ though..." Malo grumbled.

Link rolled his eyes and smiled, however noting someone else walking up the pathway to his house he looked up, his heart jumping into his throat as he noticed Ilia venturing towards Epona. He swore she cared about his horse more than him... However, he quickly maneuvered around the quarreling kids and noted Collin also fawning over Epona... He was definitely his favorite of the kids, he loved them all but he had a special bond with Collin. He noted that Ilia reached into her bag positioned at her thigh and pulled out a special brush that he had made for her when she turned eighteen a few months ago. He was glad she seemed to use it, he allowed Ilia to baby Epona since Bo wasn't sure she was ready for her own horse yet.

"Oh, good morning Link." She cooed, blushing towards him as she ran her palm over Epona's neck.

Link opened his mouth to reply but was suddenly surrounded by the kids.

"Link you _gotta_ figure out a way to get the slingshot!" Talo begged and Link sent Ilia an apologetic expression before shrugging, grinning and walking into the village with the kids in tow. Despite having to use his own rupees to pay for the slingshot, bringing Sera's cat home in its own creative fashion, destroying a troublesome beehive, and returning Uli's lost crib, it was a good day.

He rolled his neck as he returned back to his lot, noting Collin had gone, he bit his lip discreetly watching Ilia work on Epona. He leaned against a tree in the shade to observe her at a more hidden angle. However as Epona caught sight of her master, she whinnied, causing Ilia to turn towards him.

"Oh, Link." She said with surprise, watching him smile warmly and walk towards her.

"Ilia." He finally greeted as he reached up and patted Epona's cheek gently.

"The kids finally leave you alone?" She questioned and Link nodded, he was never much of a talker. "I'm sure they mean well but I know it gets tiring... Have to admit though I'm jealous of the way they idolize you." She chuckled earning a confused arched brow from Link. "I mean... They look up to you like you're their hero... No one really looks at me like that." She sighed.

"... I do." He replied and smiled towards her as he reached over and rested a palm on her shoulder. "And I know they do too." He added with a kind smile, Ilia was shocked, Link said so little yet his words always impacted her to some point.

"I-I... Thank you." Ilia murmured, she never understood why her feelings for Link were so powerful, they had grown up together, shouldn't they think of each other as siblings? For all, she knew that's how Link felt.

Noting Ilia's discomfort, Link tilted his head and offered a questioning glance. She hated when he looked at her that way, he could read her so well...

"Link I-I need to tell you..." She mentioned and turned to him, a serious look plaster on her face, Ilia was a naturally serious girl, but Link knew this wasn't her normal demeanor. "I... I-"

"Link!" a call from the path nearing his home forced them both out of their moment, Link turned his head and noting called running towards them.

Link flashed Ilia an apologetic smile before beginning to approach Collin.

"Why don't we just... Talk later?" Ilia proposed and Link nodded, watching her walk away as Collin finally managed to near him.

"Talo, Malo and Beth went into the forest looking for the monkeys!" Collin said panting, Link suddenly frowned and looked towards the Faron woods, they knew better, however looking back to Collin he could see the child was worried, he quickly knelt down and smiled to reassure the smile. "Should I tell my dad?" Link shrugged but nodded.

"Just stay in the village." He instructed before quickly mounting Epona and kicking at her sides, she whinnied lightly in surprise but took off into the forest.

To his relief, Beth and Malo hadn't crossed the bridge. Talo, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found, Link kept his eyes open as he crossed into the Faron woods. He knew these areas were dangerous, they had become more and more dangerous over the recent past and Link was dreading that he was too late... He was not these kids responsibility, however, if Talo were to die after Link taught him _one_ lesson of properly using a sword he would never forgive himself.

There was a cave up ahead and there was something on the ground, Link brought Epona to a halt and he dismounted her, trudging to the stick, his heart plummeted as he noted it was Talo's toy sword... He took a breath and looked ahead into the darkness of the cave. There was no way Talo was still alive... However he hadn't noticed any blood or signs of struggle... However he smelled a rather... Foul stench coming from his right and leading Epona towards it, even his faithful companion snorted in disgust.

"Oh, an Ordanian!" A voice said in an excited manner randomly enough to make Link jump in surprise, Link noticed the man by the fire he seemed friendly enough, however, he suddenly realized that he could have seen Talo!

"Have you seen a young boy?" He questioned seriously.

"A young boy..?" The man asked back.

"... He had a red bandanna on." Link added and the man tapped his chin but shook his head, forcing an exasperated from Link.

"But if he went into that cave you'll need this, here ya go." The stranger said and kindly handed Link a full lantern, the silent goat herder seemed shocked but he nodded in thanks before he ran to the cave, looking for any signs of Talo.

After no luck, Link was beginning to think of calling off the search... However, a sudden yell pulled Link's head up and he gasped, spinning around, and from the forest temple, he could just barely see Talo. Was he in a cage!? He began racing towards the boy, sprinting as fast as he could, watching a few goblins readying to do whatever rituals they do with food.

"Look away Talo!" He shouted, watching the frightened boy cover his eyes with his guitar as his wooden sword slaughtered the monsters, the blue tinted blood tainted his garments but he panted and ran a blood covered hand through his sweat threaded hair. "Keep your eyes closed." He stated before he looked at the make-shift cage that Talo shared with a monkey. He didn't want to frighten Talo more since he would have to slash the bars to the cage.

He reeled his head back and slammed the wooden blade into the bars managing to almost bread two of them in half. Panting, Link laid his sword down and knelt down, and reached in and since the wood was weak now he managed to pull the two bars in half, providing an opening for both Talo and the monkey to escape. Talo hesitantly uncovered his eyes and cringed at the sight of the gutted goblins and threw himself into Link's bloody chest.

"Link." He whimpered. "I-I thought no one was gonna find me." He sniffed and Link held him tightly, watching the unharmed monkey crawl out of the cage and climbing the trees to much-needed freedom.

"Everything is fine now..." Link sighed and hugged the young boy.

"You saved me I... I thought me and that monkey were gonna get eaten." He said and backed away from Link, wiping his eyes pitifully.

"Why would you come into the forest Talo... You know better than this." Link scolded softly.

"I-I know... I just... I wanted to protect my family, those monkeys steal out things and stuff... But that monkey tried to save me so that's why we were captured together." Talo sighed.

"... Look Talo, just because you're brave that doesn't mean go look for trouble... It's getting late let's get home before anything else comes out." Link stated seriously before standing and beginning to lead Talo back to the safety of the cave entrance.

"Link?" Talo asked as Link turned to go grab Epona. "... Thanks for saving me... But please don't tell my dad, he always tells me and Malo not to go near the forest he'd kill me if he knew... So please?" He questioned, Link gave Talo a frown but he glanced back to the cave, after this he was certain Talo wouldn't try this again... He definitely learned his lesson, so with a sigh and the roll of his eyes he smiled tiredly and nodded to Talo. "Thanks!" Talo said excitedly and began running back towards the village as the sun began setting.

Link sighed in relief before he sauntered towards Epona, but noting Rusl was speaking with the man who had given him the lantern, he figured that Talo's father would hear about this. The man then raised his brows and motioned to Link.

"Link! Good Gods boy what happened?" Rusl asked noting the blood staining his clothing, Link shook his head.

"He's fine." He said and Rusl sighed in relief.

"Good... Are _you_ alright?" His mentor questioned and Link nodded, shrugging in a bored fashion. "Well good... Shall we head back? You've got a long day tomorrow." Rusl chuckled, reminding Link that he was delivering the Ordan Sword and Shield to the Hyrule royal family.

* * *

Link could _not_ go to bed before having a wash, he was coated in sticky goblin blood. The moon had risen by now... And he was certain he would be alone. He stood in the deep area of the Ordan Spring, feeling the waters healing properties helping his aching joints. The lantern that had been given to him, provided the adequate lighting needed to see what he was doing without drawing too much attention. Link _hated_ attention...

"Link?" The sudden feminine voice caught him off guard and he turned quickly. Thankfully it was dark enough that his lower half that was covered by water was not seen by the one and only Ilia, crimson heated up his cheeks at the unexpected arrival of his childhood friend. "I-I wasn't expecting you I'm sorry." She said.

Ilia was dressed in a night robe, she was obviously here to bathe as well.

"I'm almost done." He replied to her and she nodded, still flustered before turning around, hearing Link climb out of the spring, and slipping his own robe over his sore body.

Link then approached her with his lantern. "Wanna use this?" He questioned and Ilia awkwardly nodded before Link handed her the lantern and beginning to leave the spring to give her some privacy.

"Link!" Ilia suddenly said, watching the blonde man turn back to her with a questioning expression. "I-I wanted to talk to you remember?" She asked, Link, remembered, he had been son absorbed with knowing he was going to Hyrule that he had forgotten Ilia's conversation, he waited patiently but as Ilia finally got the courage, no words came out. "I-I... I'm going to miss you." She said instead, mentally cursing herself for being a wimp.

"I'm coming back you know." Link teased and Ilia smiled nervously.

"I know but you'll be gone a while..." She sighed and shook her head, Link smiled at her cuteness, however noting the spring beginning to flourish he quickly turning off the lantern and watching the fireflies beginning to light up the spring.

"... If you wanna enjoy this, you're gonna have to bathe now." He mentioned and glanced back to Ilia.

However, Ilia suddenly had a second wave of courage... And she finally broke the ice.

"Did you want to join me?" She suddenly asked and the look on Link's face was priceless, she was unsure that the shocked expression was good or bad, he was speechless... Link always had something to say he just never spoke, but for once he was actually speechless.

At first, he thought, perhaps he shouldn't? She was the Mayor's daughter, he was rather close to the mayor like he was another father... Link and Ilia had their share of inappropriate talks when the kids weren't around and laughed at crude humor not to mention them playing _doctor_ when they were younger... But this was something Link never expected... But after what felt like centuries, he nodded...

Ilia was surprised at his reply but she nodded back and reached down, untying her robe. Her shyness overwhelmed her for a moment and Link quickly reached in and rested his now clean hand on her cheek and tilted her head upwards. He knew that Ilia had never done anything like this... And neither had he. He then motioned towards the spring and turned his back so that she could strip with privacy and get comfortable, sending him a thankful smile as he turned she took her robe and gently folded it, placing it on a rock elevated off the ground nearby to prevent it from dirtying. After she climbed into the warm spring water, she sighed in relief, sinking so that her breasts were covered before she looked to Link.

"Okay. I'm ready." She announced, turning away to give Link privacy as well.

Link wasn't a person to get nervous very often, he was always calm, cool and collected, but his heart was in his throat and he was thinking about leaving. He wasn't experienced in the art of women. Rusl always told him that a happy wife was a happy life, but now that he was faced with Ilia in the flesh... He had to calm down, they probably weren't going to do anything, they were amazing friends... He was worried that if they really _did_ do anything, it would ruin their relationship forever...

Placing his robe on top of Ilia's he approached the pool and allowed himself to sink in the soothing water. Even if they didn't do anything, this would do wonders for his tense muscles. Hearing him slip in, knowing he wouldn't announce himself she peaked around, noting he had gotten comfortable, she turned around fully. She kept her chest hidden by the water, while he couldn't see details, he could definitely tell that Ilia had breasts...

"This is nice..." She sighed in relief as she finally allowed her anxiety to fade, noting that Link was in no rush to do anything with her body.

Link was a patient person, the first thing he assumed was that she just wanted company, there weren't any girls her age in this village. She bathed with Uli often if she ever desired company, but Uli's pregnancy reminded her that she was an adult married woman. Link was her only friend her age... And she hoped for something more... She wanted what Uli and Rusl had... With Link.

Link nodded to reply to her and leaned his head back and sighed. He was exhausted... After Talo's rescue, he was still working off the stress of thinking that his young friend was dead. Noting his tense aura Ilia worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked, flowing over to Link's side and sitting next to him, when Link opened his eyes and looked over to her he shrugged, of course not much talking... But Ilia didn't mind. "Did you get hurt yesterday with the goats?" She asked in an anxious fashion. "I-If you're hurt maybe you should just let Rusl go to Hyrule." She murmured with a sheepish grin, Link smiled at her and shook his head, watching her roll her eyes. "Yeah, I know..." She sighed and leaned against her life-long friend.

Link felt his blood pressure instantly rise, but in a good way as she felt her bare skin against his. He was also a dense man by nature, he had no clue about Ilia's feelings for him, but he gulped and decided to take initiative and quickly wrap an arm around her shoulders, keeping his hand away from her breasts. He would never touch her without her consent. Ilia blushed and smiled before leaning her head against his chest, however before things could progress the familiar voice of the Mayor interrupted the moment.

"Ilia!?" He called almost right outside the gate, good gods if Link was discovered with Ilia this way he would probably be strangled with Bo's huge hands.

Link and Ilia looked to one another in panic before Link quickly took a breath and forced himself underwater. Bo walked into the gate and Ilia looked over. "Father! I'm in the bath!" She scolded and Bo covered his eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry you didn't tell me you were coming here, I wanted to make sure you were safe." He said.

"I'm fine." She said glancing down underwater and back to Bo, almost sweating like a pig when she noted that Link's robe was on top of hers, she prayed to the gods he wouldn't notice. "Please, I'll be home when I'm done." She said, and Bo nodded.

"Have a nice time." He said and took the time to close the gate for his daughter, Ilia gulping as she saw bubbles beginning to come up from Link's breath.

Once Bo had closed the gate he glanced back to her. "You need to remember to close this gate so people know it's occupied. Link could walk in on you, he _is_ a young man you know." He scolded.

"Okay, father!" She snapped and watching him walk away. Once he was gone she reached under the water and tapped Link's head.

He came up quickly and took a breath in, reaching up and sweeping his hair back, watching Ilia giggle softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that." She stated and watching Link take a few much-needed breaths before he took a few paranoid glances at the now closed gate. "... He said that I should remember to close the gate so you don't walk in on me." She snorted, watching Link's expression slightly upturn into an almost sly grin.

Ilia then dunked herself underwater before coming back up, standing in front of him as she too wiped her hair out of her face. However, Link was a bit distracted... Now that she was standing, her breasts had peaked above the water. He quickly looked away out of respect for her but, Ilia reached up and caught his chin, turning his head back to her. The movements were instinctive, his hands reached up and rested his palms on her hips and brought her close to his body. A breath hitched in her throat as she felt his body beginning to press against hers. She reached up and rested her hands on his collarbone and leaned in, pressing her lips against his, letting her eyes shut before he reciprocated.

Link was quick to allow himself to let his nerves melt away with the kiss, and it didn't take long for the kiss to turn into other things. He reached down, not allowing their kiss to fade as he swooped Ilia up off her feet allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he did so. She gasped as she felt his member beginning to make its presence known against her flower. She separated her lips from Links out of shock, worried that he might have gone too fast he tilted his head and raised a brow.

"S-Sorry I wasn't expecting that." She giggled nervously.

"We don't have to." He replied seriously and waited patiently as Ilia thought.

"I... I want to." She said and leaned in beginning to nuzzle Link.

Link pressed his forehead against hers before leaning down and kissing her neck, hearing Ilia gasp and whimper out of surprise pleasure began making him feel a rather urgent need. He wasn't innocent by any means but he was a virgin, with a village full of married people and kids, he really didn't have a lot of chances to even kiss anyone. Ilia bit her lip as Link went to work arousing her, feeling a warmth between her legs with Links hardness rubbing against her, she shivered and moaned, reaching up and covering her mouth.

"I-I... I think I'm ready..." She panted and watched as Link pulled back.

He couldn't help but smile at her cute heated blush and her breathless expression. He was at full sail... It was time. He blushed as well as he aimed for her pink cavern, hoping the water would make the penetration less harsh. He pulled her hips a bit closer before pushing inwards, her walls provided resistance but with continuous easy force, his member broke through and he shuddered. Ilia gasped out in discomfort, cringing and clenching onto Link's shoulders. Feeling her nails almost break his skin he winced and paused in his movements.

"Easy." He said softly and she panted.

"S-Sorry... It hurts..." She said and hugged Link close.

"Need me to pull out?"He questioned and she quickly shook her head.

"No... N-No it's starting to feel better." She muttered and kissed his lips.

Link pushed in more, pulling out a bit and pushing inwards. Feeling the resistance lessen he began pushing in a bit rougher. However, once he shoved himself in and broke Ilia's hymen she cringed and whined, Link quickly paused so that she could get used to the feeling. After a few moments, she pulled back and nodded to Link. He blushed sucked in a few breaths as the almost uncomfortable pressure became pleasurable compression. She began moaning and panting, shivering and leaning in, connecting their lips.

"Link..!" She cried and leaned her head back as his thrusts became quicker and more rhythmic. "I-It feels so good... Gods!" She moaned as leaned in and kissed her throat.

Link panted and grunted, his grip on her hips became rougher and his thrusts deeper. Ilia gasped and moaned as she felt the head of his member beginning to press and rub against a spot deep within her that she had never felt before. She felt like she was on a cloud and ready to explode.

"I-I feel amazing!" She sputtered and ran her hands through Link's hair.

Link felt a hot sensation creeping up on him, it was traveling from his chest to his hips and to his member that was burrowed deep within Ilia. He breathed and bit Ilia's neck before Ilia suddenly cried out and a sudden clamping sensation on his member forced an almost blast sensation from his loins as he felt himself release as he pulled out of Ilia yet again.

She panted in tune with Link as she leaned in and tiredly rested her forehead against.

"... You should get home before your dad comes looking for you again." Link murmured tiredly, kissing her lips once again, Ilia giggled and nodded, the sweat on her brow mingling with his.

"You should get some sleep..." She mentioned as Link let her go and submerged themselves one more time to wash the sweat away.

As the two got out of the spring Link slipped his robe on quickly and held out Ilia's robe.

"Thank you." She said with a grin before she tied her robe and walked with link down the path.

As they reached Link's home he turned to her, she seemed disappointed but she quickly hugged him.

"Please make sure you say goodbye to me?" She asked, he smiled and nodded before planting a kiss onto her forehead. "Bye..." She said.

"Goodbye Ilia." He mused before climbing into the confines of his home.

As he walked in, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in surprise... But despite what had just happened he had to get some sleep for his trip tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Hey yall, just wanted to post this :3**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it. I'm replaying Twilight Princess, I've beat it like... Seventeen times (literally) so I decided why haven't I made a FF about it yet?**_

 _ **Any reviews are welcome but please be nice~**_

 _ **More to come, this can also be view at Archive of Our Own under the pen name WolvenFighter.~  
**_

 _ **-Eros**_


	2. Into the Woods

He remembered... Ilia was gone... Talo, Malo and Beth were gone... Collin was gone. He failed at keeping them safe, turning and looking out of the window the Princess followed Link's gaze.

"I can tell you feel pain... But you must leave this place if you want any chance at saving your friends." She stated, Link glanced back to Zelda, she knew? "I felt your pain when you remembered them being taken... You must go before someone comes to check on me... Midna," she added, looking to the imp. "Make sure he escapes this place... You need to escape as well." She stated and the imp rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, Princess... I'm not sticking around... Come on, dog." She mused and mounted Link's back, kicking at him.

Link didn't want to leave yet, he still had plenty of questions... But he wouldn't get them answered if he was captured again. He nodded and trotted towards the door, he turned and took one last look at Zelda. She nodded to him before turning to gaze out of the window. Link frowned and began galloping down the stairs, however a rough pull at his left ear made him wince and stop in his tracks, Midna then gently patted his cheek as Link heard the opening of the door below them.

"That warden sure is prompt!" She scoffed before looking for an alternative exit.

Noting an almost vent like structure above them, she leant her powers to Link and managed to allow them both a reliable escape. Now on the roof Link paused as Midna floated forward. He had an impossible mission ahead of him... How was he supposed to help the kids and Ilia if he was this fucking beast? His head hung for a moment before Midna's shrill, almost taunting voice filled his head.

"Don't go feeling sorry for yourself now." She scolded, Link picked his head up and looked to her, thankfully it seemed that Midna could read his questioning gaze. "... We have to go where it began for you... See that mark on your paw? That prevents you from becoming a useless spirit... But I can't do this for you." She mentioned and crossed her tiny arms over her flat chest. "... I can help you, but in return, you have to help me... Deal?" She asked with a devilish smirk, and Link nodded with no hesitation. "... Let's go then."

With her power, Midna teleported Link back into the Ordan Spring... Where he and Ilia-

Wait... Was he still a monster? Link looked to his legs in a panicked fashion and with a defeated aura, looked around.

"So... Are we going?" Midna's disembodied voice asked, earning a startled jump from Link, watching as she manifested from his shadow. "Don't worry, I'm still with you and just because you're in the world of life, you won't just _become_ a human again... Doesn't work that way." She giggled. "But before we go anywhere, I need adequate protection... I'm well aware that you were going to transport a highly valued sword and shield to Zelda... So, we're gonna get those, but remember... You're a beast, these people won't realize it's you... So be careful, I can't bring you back from the dead." Midna said before disappearing back into his shadow.

Link huffed before beginning to canter down the familiar path towards his home, the undiscovered smells hitting his novice nostrils like a sledgehammer... He smelled something definitely more than familiar... Ilia... The smell of her hair. However, before he could dread on it, he noted strange bandits lurking towards his homestead... They looked _exactly_ like the bastards who took his friends... And he was not happy about it.

The wolf snarled a feral snarl as the bandit looked over and began panicking. Reaching behind him to equip a club, it was too late for him. The beast lunged forward, tearing his fangs into the throat of the bandit, ripping wildly and violently ripping the throat of the creature out, blood painting the scene in a rather gruesome fashion, his maw and chest now coating his pelt. He trekked forward, noting two more... They also met the same fate, deep red splotches all over his front yard.

"If for one second, the villagers might not have thought you were threatening, well..." Midna's voice chortled and trailed off as Link continued his stride towards the village.

"Wait!" A squeaky voice called, earning a growl from the majorly pissed off wolf. "... You smell like the trees of Ordon... Those bad guys took the village children and hurt one of the men... I dunno where they went... But please get them back!" A squirrel called. "Don't hesitate to ask us animals for help." He said before scurrying back up the tree.

Huh... Even the animals missed the children? He wasn't surprised. Without the kids the village was lifeless. Trudging forward he could feel the tense atmosphere of the village, he was curious about who could have gotten hurt... He had a feeling but he didn't want to go find out.

Maneuvering throughout the village, he sniffed the ground and looked about, where would he find the Sheild and Sword? He knew that he was transporting it but not where it was being kept...

"About the Sheild-"

"Shh! Not so loud!" A sudden hush from the Mayor entered his newly developed ears, turning his head he trotted over the bridge towards the watermill, crouching and crawling in the grass as he heard the conversation further. "You've hidden it inside right?"

"Yeah... Is Rusl going to be okay?" Jaggle asked.

"I don't know... What's important is we keep the royal gifts safe until we can find the children, he has the sword at his house." Bo replied in an unsure mutter.

Link then took the opportunity to stand.

"Too late!" Bo yelped in a frightened fashion as he and Jaggle ran back inside.

The bloodied wolf stepped forward as Midna showed herself once again, pointing to an open window.

"Look, up there! This village is full of idiots." She said and shook her head, watching as Link turned his head to her with a sour expression. "... Am I wrong?" She asked before fading back into his shadow.

Link shook his own head at Midna's words before walking back over the bridge to a proper area where he could use Midna's power to help him. However as he approached the wheel, Hanch turned to him where he was standing on one of the pillars above him.

"M-Monster!" He shouted in panic. "M-My daughter! Return her and take _this_!" He spat and blew the hawk summoning grasses.

Before Link could even get his bearings on how to deal with this situation, the hawk flew towards him and with his devastating talons, dug them into Link's side almost tossing him three feet. Yelping out in pain of the gashes now oozing blood from his side, his only option was to run. Sprinting away as fast as he could, he turned back as he reached Sera's shop and was thankful that the Hawk didn't follow... Whimpering and cringing as he glanced to the multiple stab wounds in his side, he noted a very familiar calico cat approaching him. Sera's cat, he remembered when he had stolen the fish off his line to return to Sera.

"I'm sorry... That is my masters... Husband. The hawk is too strong, you cannot defeat him, however, he is scared easily... Perhaps just use that to your advantage?" He questioned and Link glanced to the roof of Sera's shop, following the pillars to Hanch... Bingo.

Link nodded thanks to the cat and Midna, catching onto his idea, appeared from the confines of his shadow and nodded in agreement to his idea. As Link hopped onto the roof, he stumbled slightly from the wounds. He would have to get over it, if this journey was going to be as intense as he envisioned, he would have many wounds just like this, if not worse. After regaining his balance, Link lunged towards the first pillar, and then to the next, barking in a threatening manner and watching as Hanch cowardly yelled in terror and jumped into the lake for protection.

Midna appeared and chortled at the sight before turning towards the window once more and lending Link her power to get across. Once inside, he was happy to see that no one was around to stab him with a pitchfork or anything else just as gruesome... Reaching the Sheild wasn't a difficult task with Midna's help. She took the Sheild in her hands and her face scrunched up, noting Link's expression of: _Choose your words carefully._

"It's... Kind of cheap." She mumbled watching Link's expression turn from warning to offended. "Calm down... Let's go get the sword." She mused as Link sent her one last glare when he hopped out of the house before he could track too much blood on the floorboards.

Landing in the water below, the coolness helped provide some relief to his harmed side while effectively washing the sticky blood off his strikingly beautiful coat. As he climbed out of the water, he shook his pelt free of the water, leaning over and examining his wounds, they were still oozing but nothing serious. He then watched as Rusl limped out of his house, he probably heard the splash and went to check on the noise... It hurt Link to see Rusl all banged up.

After successfully maneuvering around Rusl and Uli, Link dug his way into their house, he felt bad for invading their privacy and stealing to add to their stress... But he took the encased sword in his maw before escaping both the house and the village.

Ready to pass the spring, a hollow, almost enticing voice called out to him: "Wait... Come to my spring..."

Link stopped in his tracks and glanced over to the Ordan spring... What on earth could have called out to him this way? However as he entered the water, a sudden, unrelenting forced appeared with red walls of twilight and evil.

"Beware... An evil force approaches..."

Link looked around in a panicked fashion, but looking up, he watched a Shadow Beast fall from the infested portal. He growled in a threatening fashion and before it had a chance to attack him, he lunged, his fangs locking on its chest and violently thrashing his head back and forth. The beast howled and with a massive hand, flung Link away like a rag doll. However as Link stood back up, he could see the heart of the monster was exposed and beating. Link locked his sites on it and sprinted forward launching himself forward and with great force, ripped the monster's heart out, the blackened blood tainting the spring and his body as it spurted upon him.

Link made a cringed expression as he felt the blood he had swallowed beginning to corrupt his insides... However, he watched the barriers disappear and the remaining particles of the monster disperse and disappear back into the portal. Seeing as the portal turned from a deep crimson to a light blue, he figured that the portal was now purified. But before he could celebrate a victory, the wolf collapsed into the shallow water of the spring, Midna appeared and gasped, knowing the tainted blood was rotting Link from the inside out. Her twilight magic could do nothing.

"Come on, dog! Get up!" She shouted, watching the energy beginning to fade from Link's eyes.

 _Shit._

The wolf struggled to stand but failed, falling to his side. He _couldn't_ die! If he died all was lost! Before Midna could panic, the pool began glowing and a golden light surrounded Link, healing his wounds and purifying his body. Link's eyes opened again and Midna sighed a discreet sigh of relief. Link, still a bit panicked, looked around in question but as an orb rose into the air, Midna was quick to disappear back into his shadow.

Link's questions were answered as the fabled and revered spirit of Ordana appeared before him... A large stag crossed with some kind of fox creature? Link couldn't tell.

"O, brave youth." He lamented, Link was unsure whether to bow or not, but all he knew, was that this journey had barely begun...

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is a tad shorter, but the first chapter was the intro, I didn't wanna stop the intro in the beginning because it would feel choppy and not together if you get what I mean, but the rest of the chapters should be between 2,000 and 4,000 words. This just seemed like the PERFECT ending for this chapter.~**_

 _ **-Eros**_


End file.
